A network service provider may need to determine information about a local loop. In one example, the service provider may be interested in making network upgrades to better meet customer need. However, the information to be used for assessing the customer need may not be readily available to the network service provider.
For example, the service provider may have a cellular service provider as a customer. The cellular service provider may subscribe to a transmission facility (e.g., a 1.544 Mbits/second transmission facility) from a Central Office (CO) of the network service provider to the cellular service provider's cell site. The quality of the service that the cellular service provider supports may be affected by the quality of the transmission facility the cellular service provider obtains from the network service provider. For example, copper-based and fiber optic-based transmission facilities may have different performance levels. For example, a fiber optic-based facility is advantageous because it is not affected by an electromagnetic field, whereas a copper-based facility is more readily available to an end user (e.g., closer to the cell phone user). In order to meet the needs of the cellular service provider, the network service provider may then need information about the local loop on which the transmission facility is provided.